warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blossomfire101
hello anybody who is on my talk page idk how do create a fanfic because i am new here help me Blossomfire101 (talk) 21:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Blossomfire101 Hello, Blossom! I'm Eeveestar, but you can call me Eevee, Vee, Twister, or Redstrike! To create a story, go to 'Contribute', which is a rectangular grey box with the word in it. Click that, click 'Add a Page,' then name it, then strat the story! Hope that helped! Anyway, welcome to the wiki, and have a great time! Looking forward to your stories! [[User:Eeveestar|'Life is like a yoyo...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' It has its ups and downs.]] 21:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, if you want to have a completely blank page to start. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Life is like a yoyo...]][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' It has its ups and downs.]] 22:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, rather than write the stories on your profile page, you could link them, like this -->Vengeance <--. That's on of my stories. And two, sure! [[User:Eeveestar|'''Life is like a yoyo...]][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' It has its ups and downs.]] 22:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blossomfire101 page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 04:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) hi! :) --to dwell on dreams [[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'''and forget to live]] 20:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm Ginger ♚You were my summerlove♚ 23:51, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thanks. Hey, see my siggie? Its a signature, and you can customize them to make them look cool. Want me to make you one? ♚You were my summerlove♚ 23:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) What would you like it to say? ♚You were my summerlove♚ 00:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) In red? ♚You were my summerlove♚ 00:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) no problem~ ♚You were my summerlove♚ 00:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) no worries. ♚You were my summerlove♚ 00:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure ♚You were my summerlove♚ 00:13, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Its done~ ♚You were my summerlove♚ 00:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) it should be working... ♚You were my summerlove♚ 00:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) HI Blossom :D I'm Firey. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 22:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello! It's me Hawkbreath from Warrior Cat Answers!! Black Veil Brides 18:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) hi Blossomfire. Your story 'Amberclaw's death. Part of the series: Warrior cats death by their names' was deleted on account of the fact that you made it during a Story Stop. Please refrain from creating any more articles. See this for more information. Thanks! -- Please, do not create stories during the story stop. You may not have heard about it, but you know about it now. For more information, please view this and this. Your recently created story was deleted. Thanks! [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 20:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) This is your final warning. Please, do not recreate articles during the Story Stop. You've re-created the same articles twice now. Thank you. [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 20:58, November 25, 2013 (UTC) This is a Story Stop, meaning you can't create stories at all. You can adopt stories and edit them, please see the Adoption Page for more information on story adoption. Thanks! [[User:Wetstream|'''''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Story This is the 2nd story made in the Warrior cats death by their names series. Amberclaw I heard screeches and hissing everywhere. I saw the SkyClan's leader,Cloudstar,about to fight me. Then a sandy-colored she-cat,named Mousefang,leaped from a tree. "Watch out Cloudstar!" Mousefang calls to her leader. I prepared for a battle but she landed a tail-length away. Mousefang shrieks in pain. I was ready to slash at Mousefang then Cloudstar leaps at me. We fought. I was ready to make a death-blow but Cloudstar rolled away. I saw the SkyClan she-cat try to escape. I let her go,I didn't want to fight a weak SkyClan warrior. "Retreat! retreat!" Cloudstar calls to his Clan. The battle was over. SkyClan broke apart from the ThunderClan warriors. The hung their heads in defeat as they walked away. "ThunderClan has won," the ThunderClan leader,and my brother calls. Cats cheered. They broke apart and began telling stories. Some cats were hanging out near the fresh-kill pile. My belly rumbled like thunder. I strolled over,but met with Redstar on the way. "You did well in the battle," I prasied Redstar. "You were great too,Amberclaw," Redstar smiled at him. "You did well to dodge that sandy-colored she-cat,you know she broke her leg, right?" ''She broke her leg! I didn't mean anything harmful! ''I felt gulity. Kestrelwing,the ThunderClan medicine cat walks over to Redstar. "I need to treat your wounds," Kestrelwing said. I padded away towards the fresh-kill pile. I found a plump mouse and walked my way over to the nettle patch. My friend Tigerfire was there. "I saw that epic dodge you did with Mousefang,she was so suprised!" Tigerfire squealed like a kit. "I was just lucky,or I am really good at battles," I sat down beside Tigerfire and began eating my mouse. "Lucky?!" the tabby warrior echoed. I was prepared for some kind of explaination about how great I am and all that. Finshing my mouse,I began grooming myself. "Look, you know that I fell guilty about that,she broke her leg," I amitted. "I thought you-" Tigerfire began. "Look you are supposed to be on a patrol,am I wrong?" I asked him. He walked away,not daring to say more. I sighed. He was a a difficult warrior sometimes. He was on the night patrol. Recent ShadowClan warriors decided to cross the border. We want to see who it is and why. The warrior of ThunderClan began to retreat to their dens. I was one of them Here you gooo. [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...''']] 21:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) You should have read the mandatory admin blog. -- Hi i read you odd and interesting couples and thought what a great idea it is, is it ok if i did something like that, but i will not copy your couples, and i'm not writing a story to them... It's entirely your choice, if you don't want me to thats fine... If I had todie as an apprentice...I'd go down fighting...LIKE A WARRIOR! 08:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC)